Possession
by Valentine Lovecraft
Summary: She loses her partner to a wendigo. Soon, she will become what she fought.
1. One

"And why are we headed out there in the first place?" William asked me, his arms crossed over his chest. I grinned at him, chuckling a bit. "Why? Why, you ask? Because we're HUNTERS. This is what we've been preparing for since last July. If you wanna leave, then go ahead. I'm going through with this." I broke the lock on the gate, entering the woods. "Damn it, Luna! Wait!"

*

"Admittedly, I have no idea..." I said, replying to his question regarding where we were. I turned to face him. "Let's just set up camp. I remembered the radios, and while we rest we can attempt to contact someone." I assured him, though he wasn't having it. He was shaking, fury in his eyes and face. "You little-" He was cut off by a lightning strike, touching down at our feet. We both jumped back, yelping. For a few moments, we just stared at each other, surprised and barely avoiding being electrocuted. "Luna?" He asked quietly, getting back to his feet and looking passed me. "Do you think we might be able to find shelter if we follow the path?" I shrugged. "It's worth to try, I guess..." I replied, looking away. We started following the trail further.

As the hours passed, we came to a clearing just as the sun was going down. "We have to set up camp." I reminded him. He just quietly set the pack down. "Luna, haven't you noticed it yet? Lightening, but no thunder. No rain. This doesn't even seem the slightest bit worrying to you!?" I just began to build the fire. "Everything happens for a reason, William. Whatever is bound to happen to us, we just have to face it." I replied. I looked down at the pentagram around my neck. "Whatever we do face out here, there's nothing it can't do to me that I've already survived." He stood, and grabbed me by my shoulders. "What the hell has gotten into you!?" He raised his hand, striking me twice. I just looked him dead in the eye. "We're hunters, damn it!" The sound of footsteps nearby caused him to stop, letting go of me. We both grabbed our magnums quickly, looking at each other again briefly. For a few moments, everything was quiet, until there was movement behind us. I spun around, aiming for whatever was about to jump out. "Don't shoot!" A young man stood there, accompanied by a woman and a small child. Will and I lowered the guns slowly. "Campers?" I asked, awkwardly. "Don't shoot!" What the?

"William..." We backed away from the family. "Don't shoot!" We aimed for them again, not looking away. I shot one of them, the man. No reaction, no blood, not even the sound of an impact. "Don't shoot!" It's just the same thing over and over again... Another shot came, this time from behind William and I. The figures became more doll-like, and the man moved unnaturally, revealing a tall, grey humanoid behind him. "Luna, do you have a flare gun?" Will asked me, as the gaunt giant threw the man's body aside. "No... Will a lighter work?" I asked, immediately catching on to what this creature was. "It'll bite your head off if you get that close!" I chuckled. "Not on my watch."

The wendigo also grinned, looking as if it was going to charge. Will managed to fire off a shot before being tackled. Pulling out my combat knife, I stabbed it repeatedly and kicked it in the ribs to get it off of him. Will took the initiative to shoot it in the head directly, leaving obvious wounds but it didn't seem to hurt it otherwise. I hurriedly took out my lighter, shoving it in its chest. It screamed, obviously being hurt before it swung its arm into me.

I hit a tree hard, feeling something snap. My lighter went flying, and the wendigo set its sights on Will again. I began to feel weaker and more faint. "William...!" I screamed, just before all went black.

*

I woke to a white hospital room. "Will!" I looked around desperately. No one... I was alone. Only for a few moments, however, as a nurse entered the room. I looked at her. "Where's William?" I asked her. She looked at me, confused. "Who?" I explained what he looked like. Dark eyes, red hair. A sleeve of dragon tattoos on the left arm. "No, miss... I'm afraid such a person wasn't found anywhere near you." No... Can't be... "All my fault..." I choked out, sobbing. Why was I alive!? Why was he the one who was taken!? Everything happens for a reason... Is this karma, then? "All your fault?" A few other people entered the room. 


	2. Two

They kept trying to calm me down, though I couldn't stop sobbing. Why? Why did he deserve this? "Miss, please!" I pushed them away, running out of the room. "Miss!" I ignored them, just travelling down the hall. People rushed passed me, their faces all blurring into one. I don't want to be here. I don't need to be here.

I eventually found my way to the main lobby, which was filled with people of all ages, waiting for different reasons. I just left the hospital entirely, greeted by the freezing air and snow. I shivered, the hospital gown barely being there at all. Someone pulled up right next to me, lowering the car window. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked me. I looked him in the eyes. "Can you tell me where I am?" He looked around awkwardly. "We're in Charlotte." He replied. Charlotte North Carolina? "What day is it?" I asked again. "January Tenth." I was out for five days and I'm still alive? how!?

"I need you to take me farther North to the Appalachian mountains." I told him. "Hold on, little lady! Who even ARE you, and why should I take you anywhere!?" My left palm met my forehead as I sighed, irritated. "I have business up there." I replied. "Forget it. I don't even know you. I'm sorry." He drove off, leaving me there on the side of the road. I kept walking, hoping I could find someone.

 _You know they won't help._

Who... Who said that? I paused, looking around. _Won't work, you're alone. Alone with me._ "Get out of my head!" I screamed, beginning to fear I wasn't completely alone. Or maybe I've just lost my mind!? The voice started laughing, sounding both amused and annoyed. _That isn't your decision. It isn't about you anymore, it's about me, and you will learn to deal with me forever._ I screamed again, falling to my knees. The sound of police sirens came in the distance, growing louder. Eventually, the police were parked right in front of me, the red and blue lights nearly blinding me. They came over to me, both reaching for their weapons but not truly holding them. Yet. "Miss? Can you hear us?" He kneeled down, reaching for me. _We're hungry, and it appears as if breakfast arrived..._

"Are you okay?" I looked up at them. "I'm... F-fine." I replied, trying to conceal the fact I had a goddamn monster in my head. They wouldn't be able to help me anyway... "That's her!" Is that the nurse from earlier? "Ah, I see.. Miss, why did you just walk out of the hospital like that?" He asked me, his hand now a little farther away from his weapon. "I don't need to be in there. I'm FINE, officer!" I protested. "You were found just outside a burning forest, most of your body is burned!" The nurse shouted. "Come on... You need to heal properly." He grabbed my arm, slowly helping me up. Why won't they just listen to me!?

 _Don't look at it like that. Being in that hospital means getting food!_ I can get food anywhere. _No, no no. THEY are the food!_ They took me back inside, and back to that room. _That attempt was pointless._ I have to get to William! there's a chance he's still alive! _HA! You honestly believe that? No, dear... He's dead. And so is my body, because you burned the forest down! I did get to eat your friend before burning to death, however._ I wish you could just stay dead... _You can't kill a spirit._ "Miss?" I looked up to see another officer. He had a tattoo on his left wrist, but I couldn't make out what it was... "You've been a Jane Doe for three days now... Plus, your behavior has everyone worried. You wouldn't mind if I were to ask you a few questions?" I sighed. "I don't think you can help me, sir..." I informed him, sitting up. "Well, can I at least try?" I guess... "Sure..." _This guy is in for a surprise. Quickly, bite his throat out and drink the blood!_ "For starters, Why were you out there?" _You were serving the devil._ "I was on a camping trip." He nodded. "And who is this 'William' character you mentioned?"

"He was my friend. Last I saw of him, he went off to get beers out of his truck." Even if I told him why we were really out there, he wouldn't believe me. I'd just be sent to a psyche ward... "What is your name?" _Wendigo._ "Luna. Luna Melville." He smiled a bit. "Melville? Like the author of Moby Dick?" I nodded. "No relation..." I sighed. _Bet you get asked that a lot._ Yes and it's annoying. I don't even like that book... "How old are you, Luna?" I had to think for a second. "19. 20? I can't really remember..." He nodded, shocked. "Has it been awhile since your last birthday party or something?" I nodded. "My parents died in a car crash when I was younger... I haven't celebrated anything since." I explained. "I see... I apologize if I seemed insensitive." I shrugged. _Is that what they told you? Heh... I remember your brother. Jamie tasted like grilled chicken..._ "Officer. What happened during the car crash that took a hundred lives back in 2004?" I asked him. "Let me think for a second... I'm trying to remember..." I waited impatiently. "It was a seventeen-car-pile-up that was started by someone driving under the infinfluence. That's all." _Was that defensiveness in his voice? He's lying!_ And how would you know?!


	3. Three

He eventually left, leaving me to my own thoughts. I let out a sigh, laying down and trying to relax. I know they said I was burned severely, but... Everything looks fine to me. I'm not in pain either... I closed my eyes, feeling calm. Moments later, the sound of laughter filled my ears and head. Instinctually opening my eyes, I was greeted to the wendigo hovering over me, pinning me down. I tried to push him away, only to fail and have his hands wrap around my throat. My eyes widened even more, but he didn't strangle me. Instead, he sat down on my stomach as his hands stayed on my neck. "I've waited to show myself like this." He told me, grinning. "I know what you're thinking. You want to strangle me, to get revenge for your friend's death. I have news for you, however." He leaned down, right next to my ear. "You can't harm a spirit." He said, chuckling before sitting upright again. "This can't be real. I'm just dreaming. I'm in a coma or something. This isn't happening!" I told myself over and over. This only seemed to amuse him further.

"If I was in your dreams, we wouldn't be talking in a hospital room." He told me sarcastically. "Besides, dear, I don't need to enter your dreams to take control. All that's needed is for me to break your mind and use your little body like a puppet so I can feed." He said, while walking his fingers up and down my abdomen. "You can't have me. I won't be your puppet!" I screamed, earning another laugh from him. "We'll see about that." He disappeared, leaving me alone. _Right now, a nurse is coming to check up on you. I'll just take this time to show you exactly what I can do._

As the door opened and the nurse entered the room, the wendigo closed and locked the door behind her. Before I knew what was going on, I had risen from the bed, my hands wrapped tightly around her throat, squeezing. I couldn't stop myself and was only able to watch as I killed the woman, ripping her heart out. I could only watch myself eat the organ, feeling tears sting my eyes. After a minute or two, I was finally able to control myself. God, help me... _See? You're mine now. Once you have that first mouthful of flesh, my roots sink deeper and deeper every moment. Don't look so sad, you'll enjoy this life._

I got to my feet, running out of the room and into the hallway. Everyone was looking at me, clearly afraid and confused. I just ran, aiming to get the hell out of the hospital before anyone else got hurt. _Where do you think you're going?_ I had to fight him to keep from turning around, eventually being able to leave the hospital and run into the woods. I quickly fell to my knees from exhaustion, my lungs screaming at me for running so hard. "I gave you one job!" He shouted, grabbing me by my neck and slamming me onto a tree. "I told you. You can't have me!" I summoned up all my strength to kick him back.

Stumbling back a few feet, he was silent before erupting into a fit of laughter. "I like you, Luna. So why don't we make a deal? I help you get the answers you seek, and you help me find a host that won't resist. But you only have a month to do so, and if you as much as raise your hand against anyone else, you will be mine forever." I thought for a second. "And how do I know you're a man of your word?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I haven't lied to you thus far, have I?" The palm of my right hand met my forehead. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" I sighed. "Alright, look. I'm agreeing to your terms. Though if you try anything, I will burn you to ash." I warned him. "Heh, fine then. I'm not giving you directions, and the police will be looking for you. Better act fast!"

He disappeared, and I decided to follow the road, however concealing myself in the trees. What must have been hours passed before I caught sight of an old, run-down motel with a single rusted pickup truck sitting in the lot. I sighed, starting towards the old building, testing the door. Relieved it was unlocked, I entered the building. "Well, what do we have here?" I turned around, noting the obese balding man. "What happened to you?" I chuckled a bit. "Construction accident." I replied, approaching the main desk. "Hi, my name is Luna. I need a place to stay for a little while." I told him. "Heh, no problem lil' lady. If your so good at construction, maybe you could help with some renovations. I'll even throw in fifty bucks a job." I'd be stupid not to accept this. "Sure. Just, nothing funny. Got it?" He just handed me a room key. I took it, heading toward the room in question.

 _Don't you just love perverts?_ Seriously, stop... He got out of my head, and sat down on the filthy bedsheets. Ignoring him, I headed to the attached bathroom. It was beyond filthy, but I need to get all this blood off me if I want to remain a free woman. Losing the hospital gown and silver ring, I turned on the freezing water, never getting warm but I still somehow became used to it almost instantly.

Upon exiting the bathroom, still nude from the lack of towels, I noticed something on the bed next to the wendigo. "The old pervert dropped off some weird outfit." He explained. I got closer to inspect it. Great... A fetishized costume. "Better than a bloody hospital gown." I said, trying to convince myself to see the positive. I quickly got changed, and the wendigo kept watching, irises diluted. "Do you mind?" I asked him, annoyed. Without saying anything, he looked away.

Now wearing the odd costume and with the beast inside my head again, I went to find the man. _I can't believe that actually fits you. Seriously, what the hell?_ It's called a fetish. Some people are so prepared to get some that they carry costumes for their ideal body types. _Get some?_ Sex. _When I was younger, sex was reserved for marriage..._ "Ah, miss Luna!" He approached me. It was then that I realized how incredibly short he was. Or maybe I'm just getting taller? _The latter._ "What's my first job?" I asked, ready to just get the money and leave Charlotte behind. "Well, come on and I'll show you. Also, you look taller than I thought... Not saying I don't like it though." He winked. God help this man, and help me remain calm...


End file.
